We'll keep it
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice helps Lana escape the asylum, but will Lana keep the baby of a serial killer?


The thick wooden door closed behind Sister Mary Eunice as she entered the older sister's office. Jude looked up in surprise. She had not invited the young in, nor did she call for her. She peered up wondering what brought the young sister to her office.

"You cant do this Jude."

"What in the world are you talking about child?"

"You cant keep acting like nothing happen to that poor woman. Lana has been through hell. You can not act like you didn't let that man on to this property, and act like nothing happen."

"Have you gone mad? Nothing happened and that is what you'll say when anyone asks." Jude responded sharply glaring at the girl with fire in her eyes.

That look always scared the the young blonde. She normally never dared to speak after she was given that look.

"It did happen. She was raped, and you will burn if you look away and try to conceal what happened. You will burn and your soul will never be free."

Angrily Mary walked out of Jude's office. _How could she just let this go_, she thought to herself. Jude sat in her chair struck with anger and shock. The young girl had never stood up to her, had never dared to say anything. Filled with anger Jude lifted herself from the chair and stormed out the door.

"WHERE IS MARY EUNICE?"

Everyone looked at the staircase as Jude descended, almost stomping her feet. Storming through the asylum she looked down every hall looking for the young sister.

"Lana wake up, its late, it's almost lunch time in fact. What are you doing still in bed."

"I was sick all night, I'm not hungry, and I am awake."

The reported turned over to face the wall. She brought her legs to her chest trying to relax and fall asleep.

"What has happened to you? This is all wrong. I yelled at Jude. I told her to let you go. She didn't have time to respond because well I walked out. It was exhilarating standing up to her. She didn't know what to say. She's been roaming the halls looking for me but you are just laying here like you have given up."

Taken by surprise Lana turned over.

"Mary, you stood up for me?"

" Yeah, no one deserves this. You've been through hell, you don't belong here. You belong out there exposing all the terrible things that she's let go on here. This place, it's no place for a pregnant woman."

Lana winced at the thought. Pregnant with the baby of a rapist. Pregnant with the baby of the man who killed the woman she loved. It was the ultimate cosmic joke. He was in jail now and that's all she knew, or at least what she had heard.

"I can't do this. I can't keep this monster inside me."

"Lana, you can. You have gotten this far. You are still alive. You can."

Leaning down she kissed the woman's head.

"Tonight I am getting you out of here. This is not where you belong."

"But, Jude-"

Lana was cut off by the shrill of Sister Jude's screams as she rushed down the hall. She could hear the angry woman coming closer to her door.

"Mary, she's coming."

"Let her."

With that the door swung open and the furious frantic woman ripped the younger sister off the small cot Lana laid on.

"You will not disrespect me."

She slapped Mary across the face. The younger sister could feel the sting on her cheek as fell to the floor. She sat there holding back tears.

"And you Miss Lana Banana, I don't know what you have been saying to Sister Mary Eunice but you will stay here."

Jude looked at the Mary on the floor. She was still holding her red cheek hoping that the pain would subside quickly.

"Pathetic," Laughed Jude.

She stepped into the hall and slammed the metal door to Lana's cell feeling satisfied with herself. Patients were peering out of their doorways trying to see what all the yelling was about. As Jude walked past they retreated back into their rooms in fear.

In Lana's cell Mary still sat on the floor. Once Jude walked out, the reporter rushed to the hurt sister. She sat in front of her trying to get her to look up and calm down. She was hysterical. The young sister had never been the brave thick-skinned type. She was soft and weak and she knew it. Lana went to her side and rapped her arms around her, rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. The sisters habit laid on the floor from the force of Jude's smack. Lana kissed the top of her head hoping to calm her down. Finally Mary looked up, her cheek displaying a crimson outline of Jude's handprint.

"She got you good didn't she."

"Its nothing. I shouldn't have been so nasty to her in her office."

"You didn't need to stand up for me in there. Not if it would lead to this."

Mary brought her face close to Lana's. Their lips were centimeters apart. Lana could feel her breathing.

"No, I did."

Slowly she leaned forward kissing the reporter and taking her by complete surprise.

"We're going to get you out of here, even if it's the last thing I do."

Night fell and so did the rain. The pitter-patter of the drops against the window gave the asylum almost a calming feeling. Lana listened to the rain hitting against the small window in her cell, as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened to her. But how could she? She was carrying the baby of a psychopath. After overworking her mind with a million thoughts a minute, she finally began to drift off into a light sleep. She couldn't sleep fully anymore and was always half awake. She could hear her cell door opening, and she tried to open her eyes. The room was to dark, and her eyes were to heavy with the lack of sleep piling on. She felt a hand touch her face. It was soft and soothing.

"Its me Lana. I'm here. Wake up, its time to go."

"Mary we wont make it out of here."

"I will make sure you make it out of here, now sit up. We are leaving."

She slowly sat up and her eyes adjusted to the dark. Leaning against the cold cell wall she tried to keep herself up.

"Is there anything in here that you want before we go Lana?"

"No, I have nothing."

Mary helped her up and steadied the tired woman as she brought her to her feet.

"You stay close and we will get out of here, okay?"

Lana whispered a yes back and smiled at the young sisters ambition. She had never seen her break the rules. This was shocking, but in a good way. Lana didn't feel so alone anymore.

Slowly they walked down the old halls trying to make little noise as possible. Reaching the secret entrance Mary gripped the reporters hand tighter.

"You don't let go, you got that?"

"Yes,but-"

"No but's Lana. Do not let go."

With that they were off. The rain was coming down hard now, soaking both women. Mary ripped her habit off and threw it. It didn't matter anymore. She was running and never looking back. They soon came to a long road. The rain was letting up now, and it was only misting.

"We better get you out of the rain. It's not good for you right now."

"Mary it doesn't matter."

Mary stepped in front of her stopping her from walking anywhere.

"You listen to me it does matter. You are pregnant and you need to get out of the cold."

"Mary-"

"No you listen to me, I know this isn't easy. I know you are struggling with the idea of keeping it because of what you went through, but it doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to give that baby up. You don't have to do it alone. It's not that babies fault that everything happened. I know you. I know you aren't as hard on the inside as you act. You can't sleep at night because you don't know what to do. You are fighting yourself constantly trying to find an answer. You don't need to give this baby up. I will be with you and raise it. It is against just about everything I believe in, but I never believed that I could feel like this about someone so I don't care. I will raise this baby with you. This could be our baby."

"Mary thats-"

"No don't you dare go and say it's not my problem, because it became my problem from the moment I looked into your eyes and fell for you. It became my problem from the moment I decided to take you away from there. Don't you say its not my problem or tell me no. This is every bit my problem now as it is yours."

Lana grabbed the blondes face and brought her lips to meet hers, kissing her feverishly. Mary had never been kissed this way. Confused but excited, she put her hands on Lana's face and slowly ran her finger through the brunettes soft silky hair. They kissed for a little while until they heard a car engine down the road. Lana squinted trying to see through the headlights. Mary grabbed her hand and walked towards the car hoping they could get a ride.

"Okay" Lana whispered

Mary stopped confused by the brunettes words.

"What?"

"Okay, well keep it."


End file.
